


Let us in

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Little Reader, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Reader-Insert, Sad Reader, cgl, love and support, mentions of unwanted sexual encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: reader has been acting a bit off lately. When Jo tells them that you had an unwanted experience with a guy, they go to comfort her.The thing that Jo tells them happened to me





	Let us in

The boys had noticed that there was something off about you. It had been a couple of weeks and they wished that you would open up to them. They knew they weren’t the “share your emotions” kind of guy, but still, it was you. They loved you. 

After a hunt you went back to the bunker and the boys went to the roadhouse to meet with Jo. You had been spending lots of time over there, helping Jo and Ellen out. Doing research for the boys. You weren’t a full time hunter, however you went out on somewhat easy hunts. The boys and Jo were talking and they mentioned you and how you were acting a bit different. 

“Probably has to do with what happened back in January” Jo said, cleaning up. By the look on the boy’s face, Jo realized she let something slip. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that”

“What happened?” Dean asked

“Look, it’s up to her to tell you, if she wants”

“But she doesn’t” Sam said softly. 

“Jo, please” Dean looked at her with his doe eyes.

“I told Y/n I wouldn’t” Jo went to the back to grab some boxes.

Later when she was closing up, she could see the concern on both of their faces, but she knew that Dean cared for you. Sam did too, but she knew you and Dean liked each other. Jo walked over to them.

“Okay” she said quietly. They looked at her “end of January, she-she had guy over. He asked if he could take her pants off. She said no. about twenty minutes later her was taking them off of her, undoing her bra. I think his exact words were “let’s get this bra off”. You know her; she hasn’t really done anything sexual like that. She was nervous and confused. She had said no and it was still happening. She was embarrassed and wishes she stopped him when he was taking them off.” 

The boys looked sick and horrified. No wonder you were being so distant and didn’t want to talk. They were thankful that you confided in Jo. Sam and Dean wanted to teach this guy a lesson. 

“She has been beating herself up about this.” Jo continued “You know how sometimes she goes a bit little. Gets extra clingy?”

“Yeah, but she hasn’t” Sam said sadly.

“I think because she’s going to be extra clingy.” Jo said and the boys nodded.

While they were out you were home in the bunker, curled up with your blanky, wanting nothing but to be comforted by Dean. Sam too, but Dean. 

When they got home, you went out to greet them. You noticed that there was something a little different about them. Sam gave you a hug and you hugged him back. 

“Can I make you some tea?” Sam offered and you nodded. 

He went to the kitchen and Dean came over to you, cupping your cheek with one hand. You leaned into his touch and he kissed your forehead. His hand went to cup the back of your head and he pulled you into a hug. You wrapped your arms around his waist. 

“Sweetheart.” Dean spoke and you nuzzled close to him.

“Yeah?” you voice was quiet and you looked up at him. 

“Can we have a little talk?” 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

“Oh, no. No, honey, you didn’t do anything wrong” he soothed.

He held your hand to the kitchen and Sam was placing the tea mugs on the table. They sat you at the table and you grabbed the winnie the pooh mug with camomile tea that Sam made for you. Sam sat across from you and Dean sat beside you, rubbing a hand on your back.

“Y/n, Jo told us what happened… back in January” Sam said carefully.

“Oh” you looked down, tears starting to fall. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Dean’s voice was soft.

“I was embarrassed and ashamed.” You muttered.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about.” Sam said, reaching a hand out and holding your hand.

“I just can’t stop thinking about it.” You started to cry more.

“We’re so sorry that happened” Dean whispered, kissing your temple.

“Jo said that you might be extra clingy, is that why you haven’t been around us a lot?” Sam asked sweetly. You nodded.

“How about you have some tea and then we can cuddle, how does that sound?” Dean asked and you nodded.

You were glad that Sam made you camomile, it was calming and just what you needed. Of course, they always knew what you needed. Once the tea was done you all went to Dean’s room. He sat on his bed, back against his headboard and you laid down, head in his lap, facing him. Dean combed his fingers through your hair.

“Uh oh. Someone needs their blanky” Sam said and you smiled, blushing and nodding. “I’ll go get it.” He left.

“Sammy and I are so proud of you. It takes a lot of courage to talk about what happened.” 

“I’m just being stupid” you said.

“Hey, none of that. You’re not stupid.” Dean lightly scolded. “Do you think that you’re overreacting?” he asked sweetly and you nodded.

Sam heard the whole thing and walked in with your blanky. You nuzzled up to it. Sam covered you with another blanket. He started to walk away.

“Sammy.” You whimpered.

“You want me to stay too?” Sam asked. You turned to look at him and nodded. He looked at Sam and nodded. 

Sam sat on the bed, you rolled on your back, so you could see both of them. Sam held your hand, you gripped your blanky with the other and Dean went back to combing his fingers through your hair. You started to close your eyes. The truth is, you’ve had a hard time sleeping and this was helping. 

“It’s okay, you just rest. We’ll be right here.” Dean soothed.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this multi chap
> 
> kudos and comment please.


End file.
